After the War
by LorienLegaciesgoode
Summary: This is what I think happened to everyone after the war ended.
1. Legacy

Sam

My alarm is going off, because today I'm going back to high school.

It has been two years since the war, Six and I got home from vacation around the beginning of summer. I had a private tutor teach me over summer, so I can be in my senior year of High School.

When I get up and get dressed and ready for school I walk around the house, checking in on my parents and Six,who are all asleep. I remember Six and I's conversation yesterday, she said today she was probably just going to go looking for houses, so she can get out of my parents' house. Everyone that saved the world got about an infinite amount of money. I walk downstairs to have breakfast then, I plop down on the couch and start eating my cereal. Stanley, in his cat form, walks over to me and rest his head on my leg. I laugh and start petting him and when I'm done with my cereal I check the clock and it reads 6:20, which is my signal to go wait outside for the bus.

Outside I'm just practicing telekinesis by picking up rocks and throwing them around.

"You didn't forget to say goodbye, did you?" I hear behind me.

I turn around to find Six, but I find nothing, but that's when she appears out of thin air.

"Hey" I respond with a smile.

She smiles back and says.

"You forgot to say goodbye to me".

"You were sleeping".

"Was I?". She says with a smirk.

"Well if all you want is goodbye, then goodbye".

She runs over and kisses me.

"Good luck" she says our faces still close.

I smile and say, "I don't need luck".

She smiles back and walks inside.

That's when I hear the bus coming and a wave of nervousness comes on me. I didn't think I would be this nervous, I thought going back to school would be easy but I guess not.

When I get on the bus everyone's eyes are on me. I take a seat across from a girl who looks to be a junior, she keeps looking at me funny. She finally speaks up and says "Hey, are you Sam Goode".

I nod my head in response.

"What you did was really cool".

"Thanks".

The rest of the bus ride is silent but that changes when I get off the bus.

When I step off the bus I'm almost tackled with a hug.

"SAM!" someone screams with a high pitched voice.

That's when I realize who's hugging me. Emily Knapp. I can't believe I totally forgot about her. I get Emily off me and realize everyone is watching me. I don't know if it's because of Emily or what I did.

"Listen Emily, I'm really sorry but I'm with someone else" I say.

Her smile fades a bit but then she asks a question that I am definitely not ready for.

"What happened to Sarah and Mark?"

"They umm...They're gone".

"No" she says from behind her mouth in disbelief.

"I'm sorry". I find my sneakers and walk inside.

The whole day was normal each teacher said something about me but in English the teacher asked me to explain my perspective of the story.

"Well first, after the fight here, I was on the run with number four and number six. I had some injuries along the way like when I got stabbed in the leg or got tased by a police officer. But later on me and number four went to West Virginia to get something, while number six went to Spain to find a remaining garde. In the base we found number nine and I got separated from them. In the base I got tortured by Setrakus Ra and that's where I got these scars,".

I stop showing the class the scars on my wrist.

"After that my father saved me from a government base. My father and I tracked down the last missing garde and that's where we found the other garde. Later a secret hide out we had was ambushed by mogs. After that we took over a mog community, I headed to New York with number four and nine to meet Setrakus Ra. After that I received super powers that I used to save four. Then we went to a military base in Washington and waited until it was time to kill Setrakus Ra, we used one of my powers to break the mogs force field to kill Setrakus Ra."

"I'm sorry to here about your...Injuries, but would you mind answering some questions for the class,".

I can't believe the teacher is treating me like a guest. "Sure, I don't mind."

The first kid asked what my powers are.

"So far I only have two and those are telekinesis and the ability to talk to machines,".

"How do you talk to machines?"

"Do you know what telepathy is, it's that but with machines."

"Was it scary being in the war?"

"Well knowing that you could die at any given moment was scary, but it was also a thrill."

I guess I was really focused on answering the question because I didn't even notice everyone looking at me. I try to hide my blush but I don't think it worked.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions for today," The teacher begins, and starts the class.

 _9th period, almost done_ I think. 9th period is gym so when we start running everything is normal, but then I notice no one is moving, like they are frozen. Then it hits me, this is a new legacy. Can I freeze time? I don't know how to go back to reality. And then it happens everything is back to normal.

When I get home I burst through the door looking for Six and my dad. Who are both sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

"What's wrong?" Six asks.

I smile maliciously and stop time then walk behind them and start time again.

"Nothing," I say.

They both turn around shocked.

"A new legacy" my father says "Teleportation?"

"Nope. I can freeze time,"

"Can you bring other people in with you?" Six asks.

"I never tried." I put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Did it work," Six ask.

"I don't know," I go outside and see a car in the middle of the road, not moving,"Yep, it worked."


	2. Visit

John

Today is Saturday, August 24th. Still no one has showed up to the cave since I handed out the pendants which is bad because I am in desperate need of a boy to be around, living with Marina and Ella is great but I just can't relate to them. Ella still goes to school and me and Marina decided it would be better just being friends.

It's not only me that wants to be with someone else, Marina says she really misses Six, just as much as I miss Sam and Nine.

In the cave we got a bigger T.V. and a lot of junk food, we even got more rooms and beds here.

"After we drop Ella off at school what do you want to do?" Marina ask me.

"Probably just come back here and watch T.V.." I haven't really been that active after the war.

"You guys ready to go!" Ella yells from the entrance of the cave.

* * *

Back in the cave Marina and I are watching T.V., and of course it has static.

"Damn, I wish I had Sam's legacy," I say.

Right after I say that my pendant glows and their is a vortex in the middle of the room. Does this mean someones coming? Who is it? What are they doing here? All these questions go through my mind at one time, but when everything is gone, Nine stands in the middle of the room with a prosthetic arm.

Me and Marina stand up but i'm tackled by Nine.

"JOHNNY!"

"Good to see you too, Nine,"

Nine gets off me and hugs Marina.

"Wheres the Squirt?"

"At school." Marina answers.

"Am I the first one to come here?"

"Yep," I say.

"Why are you here


End file.
